babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Hour of the Wolf
Ivanova, Delenn and Lyta travel to Z'ha'dum to search for Sheridan, while G'Kar ventures out to search for Garibaldi. Londo finds that the political climate on Centauri Prime has worsened under the rule of Cartagia, the insane emperor. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Ed Wasser as Morden *Wortham Krimmer as Emperor Cartagia *Wayne Alexander as Lorien *Damian London as Minister Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Kosh *Mark Hendrickson as Drazi Ambassador *Rick Ryan as Brakiri Ambassador Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Delenn, Vir Cotto, Lennier, Zack Allan, Lyta Alexander, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction G'Kar ruminates on current events, seven days on since the losses of both Captain John Sheridan and Michael Garibaldi. He believes that in a way, they have also lost Susan Ivanova who blames herself. Londo Mollari has returned to Centauri Prime to assume his new position advising Emperor Cartagia on Planetary Security. G'Kar believes that, despite it being what he wanted, he is now the loneliest being in the universe. Delenn is fasting, praying and waiting for news and is possibly the only person who believes that Sheridan is alive. The Shadows have paused their war, and everyone waits to see what will happen next. G'Kar posits two unanswered questions; "Where is Mr. Garibaldi?" and "What happened to Captain Sheridan at Z'ha'dum?" Act I Alone in her quarters, Ivanova can't sleep and catches her messages that have been piling up. She later conducts a meeting of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and is visibly irritated when she finds them uncooperative. Many have withdrawn the ships they pledged to the defense of Babylon 5 believing that the war is over, or at least paused long enough to tighten their own defenses. Ivanova wants to press the advantage and attack Z'ha'dum, but the League refuses. No one who goes to Z'ha'dum ever returns. Ivanova, Deleen and G'Kar are not able to convince them otherwise. As the League leaves, Lennier notes that Ulkesh did not attend the meeting and Delenn intends to find out why. Minister Milo Virini briefs Londo before he meets Emperor Cartagia. Cartagia greets Londo in the throne room, displaying a hairstyle that is shorter than traditional for the emperor, but one that allows him to walk among the population unnoticed. Cartagia reveals why he recalled Londo – he needs someone with experience dealing with off-worlders and that he was requested. When asked by whom, Cartagia tells him that he will find out. Meanwhile, Vir Cotto visits Ivanova in Sheridan's office. He has learned from Londo's Shadow sources what happened on Z'ha'dum and tells her about the White Star crash, the nuclear explosion, and the fact that Sheridan was last seen falling into a two-mile deep chasm. Vir says the Shadows have been thrown into chaos. On Centauri Prime, Londo returns to his quarters to find Mr. Morden inside, severely burned. He tells Londo that they have much to discuss. Act II Londo asks Morden about what happened to Sheridan, but Morden is oddly out of sorts, clearly rattled by "the incident" on Z'ha'dum from which he was at a distance where he survived. Morden reveals that he requested his presence from Cartagia on Centauri Prime. In an arrangement with the Emperor, the Shadows are moving some of their forces off Z'ha'dum to avoid a preemptive attack there. Cartagia has agreed to let them use the island of Selini. Londo dislikes the idea, but apparently the motion already passed, and those who dissented have disappeared. Londo refuses to act as Morden's liaison, and Morden insists he will do it, since he likes power and is afraid of what others would do in his place. Delenn meets with Ulkesh in the Zen garden, Lyta Alexander leading him in and acting as Ulkesh' aid. She asks for Vorlon help to keep the League together. However, Ulkesh refuses and seems to be disinterested. Since Sheridan's actions on Z'ha'dum, Ulkesh says the Vorlons will now do what must be done. As he leaves, Lyta Alexander apologises to Delenn. Zack Allan notices that someone has broken into Garibaldi's quarters and investigates. He finds G'Kar inside trying to get a sense of Garibaldi. After talking with Zack and asking if a picture of Daffy Duck is one of Garibaldi's household gods, he reveals that he intends to go looking for Garibaldi. On Centauri Prime, Londo is summoned by Virini to the sand garden. He cannot find his coat, and instead grabs his old purple one. Outside, he joins the others but is shocked to see several Shadow vessels flying overhead. Act III Londo confronts Cartagia about the deal, and tries to force the emperor to break the deal. Cartagia is quite mad however, and believes that the Shadows have the power to make him into a living god. The sacrifice of his subjects will be a small price to pay. Horrified, Londo leaves the throne room. He talks with Virini about Cartagia, and the minister warns him to be quiet – it is rumored that Cartagia has a desk in the palace, upon which the heads of those who have disappeared are placed. Cartagia is said to talk to them at night. Ulkesh draws his essence out of Lyta, and she complains that carrying him is different from carrying Kosh. There is a darkness, and she knows that the Vorlons are up to something that he is hiding from her. He doesn't respond to this, but simply says she is free and tells her not to interfere. Londo contacts Vir on Babylon 5 and instructs him to pack and travel to Centauri Prime. Elsewhere, Emperor Cartagia enters the room with the desk holding the severed heads and tells them that it has been a good day. Lyta visits Ivanova and finds her again unable to sleep. Ivanova tells her the story about the "Hour of the Wolf," and Lyta offers her a chance to find Sheridan. She believes that their shared connection to Kosh would enable her to sense Sheridan. They would need to go to Z'ha'dum, but Lyta believes she can keep the Shadows at bay long enough to find out. It takes little convincing. Act IV The White Star arrives at Z'ha'dum and begins scanning while at the same time sending out a signal trying to contact Sheridan. Alexander becomes very still, her eyes black. She feels them. She initially keeps the Shadows at bay, but soon they find them. Oddly, the crew starts becoming convinced to land on the planet, hearing voices of people they know. Ivanova then orders the ship to land, but the ship jumps to hyperspace instead. Once there, the sensation goes away and Lennier explains that he preprogrammed the ship to return to hyperspace in the event he was incapacitated. Ivanova and Delenn discuss their experience but, in the end, they are have no choice but to return to the station. In the tunnels below the surface of Z'ha'dum, a hooded figure stumbles along. As it moves, a rank command bar drops on the floor. Act V Vir arrives on Centauri Prime. After scanning the room for listening devices, Londo tells him that the Emperor is insane and for the good of their people, they need to kill him. Londo needs someone he can rely on, and he knows that Vir is the closest thing he has to a friend. In her quarters, Ivanova is still in the hour of the wolf and hears her messages play the next morning. She finally accepts that Sheridan is dead. Recording a personal log she vows to carry on his work, and has some ideas on how to do that. On Z'ha'dum, Sheridan sits before a fire when he meets a tall alien who asks to share his fire. Memorable quotes DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes